


Dating Patients

by Oneofafishykind



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: AU, M/M, Therapy, fluffy cuteness, patients, professional Teddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-01
Updated: 2014-05-01
Packaged: 2018-01-21 13:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1552931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneofafishykind/pseuds/Oneofafishykind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teddy has to decide between being professional and asking the guy he really likes for a date</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Patients

**Author's Note:**

> I would usually get one of my friends to proof read for me but none of my friends read Young Avengers so if there's anything you feel I should correct let me know in a comment. I really appreciate you reading my work. I hope to hear from you =D

Teddy felt awful. He hadn't been paying any attention at all to what his patient was saying, soon to be ex patient. However this turned out it would be unprofessional to remain this guy’s therapist. He felt sick to his stomach as he planned exactly what he was going to say. 

“Teddy, are you listening?” Billy looked up from the couch he was reclined on. “You’re a terrible therapist you know that?” But he was smiling. “You’re supposed to takes notes on everything I say or something so you can tell me I’m crazy and lock me up.” 

Teddy grinned. “I do take notes on what you say. They’re in my head. And you’re not crazy.”

“You can’t use that against me in a court of law. What if I told you I murdered someone and you didn't take notes and then I denied it in court and you couldn't prove I’d said anything.” Billy’s smile turned playful.

“Well then I guess that would suck. You know you over think everything. I guess I should stop being your therapist. In which case, can I buy you dinner?” That had gone a lot smoother than Teddy had anticipated.

Billy began to choke on whatever he’d been planning to say next. “Did you just…?”

“Quit being your therapist? Yeah.” Teddy grinned mischievously. “Oh the other thing? Ask you out? Yeah I did that too.” Teddy put his clipboard down on his desk and moved to stand up. Billy watched him approach with hooded brown eyes which Teddy swore were a drug because he was totally hooked on them. “Will you go to dinner with me?” He stopped a few feet in front of Billy and smiled down at him. He hadn't moved a muscle since Teddy had sprung the question on him.

“You want to take me to dinner? Dorky messed up Billy Kaplan?”

Teddy frowned. “You aren't messed up Billy. Everyone goes through tough times. It’s natural and you’re doing something about it which most people wouldn't do. You’re brave. Really brave. And you’re looking at me like I’m talking a foreign language. I’m not Billy. I think you’re brave and gorgeous and funny and I’m asking you on a date.”

“You…you think I’m…” Billy stammered. “Is this a dream?” Teddy leaned over and pinched Billy on the arm. “Ow. Did you just pinch me?”

Teddy shrugged. “Not a dream.” 

And then Billy’s look of wonder transformed into the brightest smile Teddy had ever seen on the dark haired boys face. “Yeah I guess I will.”

“You will? Go on a date with me?”

“Yep. If this isn't dream then either someone up there likes me or you’ll figure it out after one meal with me in which case, hey, at least I got a date with Teddy Altman and if it is a dream then it’s my dream and things can go any way I want them to.” Billy had sat up on the couch for his speech and when he finished he looked up at Teddy through his eyelashes and Teddy swore in that second he melted. 

“You free tonight? Right now?” Billy nodded and Teddy stuck out his hand to haul him off the couch. “Monty’s? They have a really great wine selection.”

“I don’t care about the wine Teddy.”


End file.
